In the construction of structures using wooden beams, joists, and studs, there are many instances where beams are joined with the sawed end of one beam butted against the longitudinal face of another beam. For decades in the past the beams were joined by sawing the branch beam at the appropriate angle and toe nailing it to the main beam. A few years ago it became popular to use steel hangers that could be nailed to each beam and to provide each beam with a stirrup seat. Many varieties of such hangers are now available on the market. Many of which are of a welded construction and are costly.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel post cap that is especially useful for joining a horizontal beam to a vertical supporting post. It is still another object of this invention to provide such a post cap made from a flat blank that is punched, cut, and bent to form the final shape. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.